Enterprises and other organizations store large quantities of business and other data using Database Management Systems (DBMSs). DBMSs are typically programs allowing one or more users to access this data, which may be stored in one of variety of formats. For example, the DBMS may include a relational database, an object-oriented database, and many others. The user submits commands or queries, such as through a client application associated with the DBMS, that are executed by the DBMS on the one or more datasets, which include data requested by the query. These commands may be an instruction to update, delete, select, or other commands operable to process data in the database. In certain circumstances, the DBMS may return results to the user, such as through the client application. But, occasionally, the DBMS may fail in executing the command for any number of reasons including, for example: i) failure of one of the DBMS processes; ii) loss of connectivity to the datasets; and iii) physical interruption to the computing environment.